RWBY Mei and Li
by RWBYfan1999
Summary: Mei Schnee and Li Belladonna the daughters of Team RWBY. Join Mei and Li and many others as they join Beacon Academy and embark on an epic adventure that will test everything they have learned from their parents.
1. Prologue A New Beginning

**AN: Hello Guys! It's time to begin my long awaited Fanfiction of the RWBY OC's Mei Schnee and Li Belladonna, my favorite RWBY OC's of all time. This may be the first RWBY Fanfiction of its kind so I hope it becomes a great story. Because of the type of AU Mei and Li come from White Rose and Bumblebee will be present at its fullest so if you don't mind that, please enjoy the story.**

 **Note: I don't own RWBY and full credit to ookaminoki for using Mei and Li and her artwork.**

Prologue: A New Beginning

To say Weiss was scared, well that would be an understatement. Perhaps petrified, nervous, worried, and maybe even scared shitless and she knew Yang was too. Today both her Wife, Ruby Rose, and her sister in law, Blake Belladonna, were giving birth to her and Yang's children and they were currently in the Vale hospital where both Weiss and Yang's laboring wives were being rushed to a medical room with them both following.

Weiss then heard Ruby call her name in excruciating pain "WEISSSSSSSSS!" She immediately responded, "Don't worry honey I'm right here and I need you to be strong for both me and our little White Rose, ok?" Ruby could only nod yes and continue to cry in pain while Weiss cradled her wife's hand.

Ironically at the same time Yang was following her wife, Blake. Yang comforted Blake, cradling her hand in the same manor and listened to her crying wife "YANG IT HURTS!" Yang then tried to comfort her "I know Blakey but I need you to pull through this for me and our little Bumblebee ok?" Blake tried to speak "I-I'll try Y-Ya-Yang" "Shh don't try to talk, just bring our little Bumblebee into this world." Yang responded.

Weiss couldn't believe the pain Ruby was going though " _I never imagined giving birth would be this painful to someone_ " she thought trying to stay calm for Ruby. Before the, now growing, family could enter the medical room a doctor stopped Weiss and Yang from following their wives.

Weiss immediately spoke up, "What are you doing are wives are in their giving birth!" the doctor then answered her calmly "I know and I'm sorry Mrs. Schnee and Mrs. Xiao Long, but we need you two to wait here while Mrs. Rose and Mrs. Belladonna give birth to your children" and he ran into the room.

"But Doc-" Weiss was about to speak up but Yang put her hand on her shoulder to stop her "Weiss we need to do what the doctor say's despite how much we don't want to, come on let's sit down" Yang told her and she just followed her sister in law to a couch in the waiting room.

Both Weiss and Yang were twirling their fingers as they impatiently waited for the doctor. Weiss then asked Yang "Are you scared?" and after a brief pause Yang answered "Shitless" and Weiss giggled and responded "Yeah me too."

After only yet another brief pause Yang spoke up "But this is exciting too we're finally becoming mothers" and Weiss then responded with a slight chuckle "Yeah and aunts, it's amazing how much are lives are changing in one day" Yang then responded "Yeah pretty amazing, remember when we were told they were both pregnant?" Weiss immediately answered "Clear as day."

 **About 9 months ago**

Weiss was doing some last minute work for the SDC sense she now runs the Vale branch of the company she is a tad bit busier then she normally was but she was done for the day and was heading out to meet her sister in law, Yang Xiao Long. Weiss didn't have to wait long for Yang to pull up "Hey Ice Queen ready to see Rubes because I'm ready to see Blakey" Yang yelled to her.

Weiss only shook her head and said "Yang you and your obsession with nick names" and Yang responded "What can I say I like nicknames almost as much as I love puns" Weiss continued to nod her head "And yes I am ready to see Ruby, I really miss her" "Well lets go sissy in law, Blakey is at your place with Rubes so we can hang out before we go home."

The drive was nice and quiet most of the time despite Yang's poor attempts at humor. During the drive Weiss remembered many things such as how she and Ruby got married just one year after they graduated from Beacon, where they dated for all four years, and how much she is happy to have her dolt of a wife. Weiss then noticed that Yang was playing with her hair with one hand and Weiss knew that it meant Yang had something on her mind.

"Alright Yang what's wrong?" Weiss asked and Yang responded with "Oh uh nothing Weiss what makes you think that?" " _Well you just stuttered and are playing with your hair_ " Weiss thought to herself "Yang I know you well enough to know when somethings on your mind, What's Wrong?"

Yang began to talk "I was just thinking of the past two attempts we failed to get Ruby and Blake Pregnant" "Oh" Weiss responded "What about it?" "It's just… I do think it's pretty incredible that scientist figured out how to combine genes from two girls so they can be able to have a child naturally but I'm just concerned that it failed two times with us so far and we have tried the procedure again for a third time… I guess what I'm trying to say is… if it fails again will we never be able to have kids?"

Weiss was surprised to see Yang like this "It will be fine Yang" she told her "this procedure is still relatively new so it may need to be tweaked a little, and remember Yang getting pregnant is definitely not an easy process so we need to keep trying we'll get Ruby and Blake pregnant we have to keep moving forward."

After a brief pause Yang smiled and said "Your right" then she pulled her into a half hug "You're the best sister in law ever" and then she let her go she could focus on driving.

They were halfway there to Ruby and Weiss's house and Weiss's scroll suddenly vibrated to tell her she was getting a call. "It's Ruby" Weiss told Yang then she answered "Hello" "Weiss great you answered!" Ruby practically shouted into the scroll "Of course I would answer you dolt, now what's got you all excited" Weiss asked her wife and she responded "Blake and I have something very important to tell you and Yang when you get hear and please hurry I can't wait much longer!" Ruby then hanged up.

"What?" Weiss asked herself "What was that about?" Yang asked "Ruby and Blake apparently have something very important to tell us so I suggest you step on it" Weiss answered. Yang then began driving quickly to get to the house.

When they got there they were greeted by swarms of hugs and kisses from their wives until they sat down, with Ruby having the most energy. Yang was the first to speak up "So what did you guys have to tell us?" Ruby and Blake then looked at each other "You want to tell them Blake?" Ruby asked her sister in law who then responded "All yours Ruby."

Weiss was now anxious and said "Alright what's going on you two?" Ruby waited a little while and then told them "Weiss, Yang… Blake and I are finally pregnant" Weiss then yelled with joy "WHAT!" and Yang did the same "REALLY!"

Ruby and Weiss then hugged each other while Blake and Yang hugged each other. Ruby then whispered in Weiss's ear "We're going to be mothers Weiss how exciting" Weiss could only cry in pure happiness on her wife and now mother to be and while Blake and Yang hugged each other Blake whispered in Yang's ear "I told you three was a charm my sunshine" Yang only continued to cry in happiness and squeezed the love of her life tighter.

 **Present day**

"Best day of my life" Yang then declared and Weiss agreed "Me too." They then continued to talk about events that occurred during Ruby and Blake's pregnancy such as telling their family and friends the news, the baby shower they had only a month after the announcement, and their strange cravings such as the time Ruby asked for a chili cheese fries with kiwi, chocolate syrup, and carrots and the time Blake asked for a tuna sandwich with cucumbers, cool whip, and cantaloupe. And there they sat and waited for the doctor.

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor finally came out with a bright smile. He then said "Congratulations Mrs. Schnee and Mrs. Xiao Long both Mrs. Rose and Mrs. Belladonna have had healthy and smooth deliveries" Both shot up and smiled brightly and Yang said "Wonderful" and then Weiss asked "Can we see them now?" and the doctor then answered "You may"

When Weiss came in the room she saw Ruby with the biggest grin on her face and soon she grinned herself when she saw the little red and white hared infant in her wife's arms. Ruby looked at Weiss and said "We have a daughter Weiss" Weiss began to tear up in happiness "We-we have a little girl!" she tried to say but couldn't contain her happiness.

"She'll need a name" Weiss told Ruby "I already have a name for her princess" Ruby responded "Well what did you have in mind dear?" Weiss asked and Ruby answered "I named her Mei Schnee."

"Where did you come up with the name?" Weiss asked "I studied other languages around the sixth month mark with Yang and Mei means Rose in another language and we know she'll have your semblance so I thought Mei Schnee would be a perfect name" Weiss thought about some more "Mei Schnee… I love it Ruby!"

Weiss began to rub Mei's left cheek with her right pointer finger "Welcome to the world Mei" Weiss told her daughter and Mei then grabbed Weiss's finger with her tiny left hand which made Weiss smile even brighter.

Yang couldn't believe the tiny girl in Blake's arms "She's beautiful" Yang whispered to Blake's ear. Blake looked at her newborn daughter with happiness and fear at the same time.

" _She's a Faunus_ " Blake thought while remembering her childhood " _Go away you filthy Faunus, disgusting animal, get out of here you monster."_ "Let's name her Li Belladonna" Yang then said snapping Blake out of her memories.

"Li Belladonna? Where did you come up with that?" Blake asked her wife who then answered "In another language Ruby and I learned while you and her were pregnant I learned that in that language Li means Black and Yellow as for making her a Belladonna it's simple look at her she looks just like you cat ears and all" then Yang put her face to Blake's and said "I'll love her just like I love you."

Blake began to tear up and she knew her daughter would be just fine sense she could feel Yang's fighting spirit inside her. Blake then told Li "Welcome to the world Li my little kitten." Li began to purr after Blake said that and Yang immediately yelled with energy "Awwww she purrs like you too!" and Blake smiled even brighter.

On that day the story of Mei Schnee and Li Belladonna had begun.

 **AN: I hope this was a good prologue. Man this was fun to type out I actually got anxious when I wrote the beginning with them in labor anyways please review and tell me what you think? See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 Mei Schnee

**AN: Hey Guys RWBYfan1999 here with a new chapter for RWBY Mei and Li. Before we get to the story I want to give a special thanks to all of the guys on the Facebook group Team THRY and for all of the support you guys gave me on the story as well as the tips you guys gave me. Also just so your aware ookaminoki, Mei and Li's creator, knows I'm doing this and approves it and I'll be sending notifications on Tumblr as well with her tagged in each update, my account is called RWBYfan1999 as well, and without further due let's begin chapter 1 and be sure to like, favorite, and review.**

 **Again I don't own RWBY and full credit to ookaminoki for Mei and Li and her artwork**

Chapter 1: Mei Schnee

 _Red like Rose's fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…._

 _White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test…._

The lights began to shine to reveal the dark walls of the Schnee palace's arena. The lights continued to light up until the final one reveals the white hooded heiress with a blue combat uniform, complete with a combat skirt. The announcer then spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome… Mei Schnee" he announced.

Mei then looked up and saw the large amount of people in the arena seats, most were Schnee employees but some were residents from all four kingdoms, and saw how they chanted her name like a champion gladiator. Mei knew they didn't just come to watch her fight, they came for a show and she was willing to give them a show. She then thought of a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little and decided to sing it, but she kept her hood up just like her other mom would.

"Mirror…. Tell me something…. Tell me who's the loneliest… of all" she sang and the crowd went silent as her highly acclaimed singing voice echoed in the room. It also signaled she was ready for battle.

"Release the Beowolves!" the announcer yelled and the noise of the rising cage doors containing the captive Grimm. Mei listened as the monsters slowly approached their pray. Two of the Grimm then charged at her full speed and began to strike but the young Schnee girl used a glyph to launch her in the air at blinding speed. When the monsters looked up they saw the young girl in the moon with her face reveled, her red hair with white bangs and the small ponytail on her right side with the purple ribbon tying it together and her silver eyes shining in the moonlight with her combat ready expression.

Mei then used a glyph to shoot a giant razor sharp chunk of ice to impale one of the Beowolves through the head and the others charged at her. As Mei landed she revealed her small dagger sword and stabbed another Grimm's chest in the heart and quickly slashed a thirds throat. She then backed away and prepared to unleash her full weapon.

"Knight!" she yelled and a summon glyph appeared on the arm holding her small sword and brought forth an ice knights arm with her giant sword known as Blass Horizon. As the Grimm stopped at the sight of the giant sword one of the young ones is brave enough to charge at her. Mei waited for the Grimm to get closer and stabbed the sword through the creature's torso and then smirked as she sliced the monster's head in half as she effortlessly swing's the sword upwards.

The Grimm continued their assault on the white hooded girl but she effortlessly sliced them to pieces. The Beowolves eventually stopped coming and Mei stayed on guard as she looked around cautiously. Then an Alpha Beowolf slashed at Mei but she easily blocked it with her sword. Mei observed the creature and determined that its armor was too strong for Blass Horizon alone and closed her eyes to concentrate on her full summon. The Grimm charged at Mei and prepared to deal a fatal blow but Mei stopped it with a much larger version of Blass Horizon and emerged inside her full ice knight summon. She then used the knight to slice both of its arms off one at a time, then its legs off, and finally stabbed the giant sword through the monster's chest killing it instantly. As the knight suddenly vanished Mei stood in the spotlight and sung the last of the lyrics of her song.

"I'm the loneliest of…. All." Mei then opened her eyes as the crowd applauded at her performance she couldn't help but smile at her work. Mei couldn't help but notice but the crowd screaming her name sounded like one person.

"Mei" the female voice said gently.

" _Why does this voice sound familiar and why does it feel like someone's shaking me?_ " Mei thought.

"Mei" the voice chanted again.

 **The Rose Schnee house, Mei's room**

"Rise and shine my little white rose" Ruby chanted to her daughter. Mei rubbed her eyes as she woke up from her mom, Ruby Rose. Mei still had memories of her dream and marveled at how real it felt.

"Morning Mom" Mei told her mother and then asked her "What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate Chip pancakes!" Ruby yelled to answer her daughter.

Mei then said "Two things, one: you're such a dolt Mom and second: YAY CHOCKLATE CHIPIES!" Mei yelled as her favorite treat was being made for breakfast.

"Well get out of bed so you can eat them sleepy head" Ruby said while giggling and petting Mei's hair and left her room. Mei then got dressed in her combat uniform, made by her parent's for her sixteenth birthday not too long ago, and headed to the kitchen of her home and saw her Mom making the pancakes.

"Here you go my little white rose" Ruby told her as she gave her the plate of goodies.

"Thanks Mommy" Mei told Ruby with her mouth full. Ruby giggled and sat down to join her daughter. As they were eating Mei couldn't help but notice that her other Mom, Weiss Schnee, wasn't here and that her Mom looked sad.

"What's wrong Mommy? And where's Mother?" she asked, mouth empty this time.

Ruby looked at Mei and said "Nothing sweetie it's just your Mom has been so busy with the company, trying to get things done early so she can be there for the family reunion and last night I tried to help but she just shrugged me off." Mei knew her mother could be a little cold at times but she never imagined her getting stressed out over work especially enough to shrug off her red hooded mom off when she just wanted to help.

"What happened?" Mei asked hoping to find a way to help both her Mom's

Ruby then sighed and began to speak "Here's what happened"

 **Last night**

Weiss worked on her paper work as hard as she could and she wouldn't stop until it was all done so the family reunion would go perfectly. When she reached piece of paper number 256 Ruby snuck up behind her and hugged her by the shoulders and placed sweet kisses on her cheek.

"Hey honey our little White Rose went to bed early and I thought we'd watch a movie together, what do you say?" Ruby asked sweetly and Weiss wanted to watch her movie really bad but Weiss needed to get this done now.

"I can't right now Ruby I have to get this paper work done" Weiss answered hoping Ruby would understand but it wasn't the case when Ruby spoke up.

"Well when you're done would you still like to watch the movie?" Ruby asked sweetly but Weiss would never be able to get time with her wife tonight.

"I'll be at this all night Ruby" Weiss answered Ruby and hoped she understood this time but again it's not the case.

"Maybe we can do this paper work together?" Ruby asked sweetly again. This time Weiss was starting to get annoyed and she knew if Ruby tried helped she would ask her questions every five seconds.

"Ruby I really need to focus can you please leave me alone" Weiss answered with frustration and Ruby let her go and walked away.

"Ok sorry Weiss" Ruby responded as she walked away and Weiss continued with her paper work in peace and quit.

 **Present day**

"Ouch" Mei said after hearing her Mom's story.

Ruby just looked down and said "I was just trying to get some weight off her shoulders."

Mei looked at her Mom and said "That was nice of you but she was very busy so she was stressed so I wouldn't take her frustration on you too seriously"

Ruby then looked at her daughter and smiled "You're just like her sometimes you know that" she told Mei who smiled at her in return.

Mei then said "Mother says that I'm just like you sometimes as well" then it went silent for a little while. Mei then jumped up and yelled "I have an idea!"

 **Two hours later**

Weiss arrived at her front porch prepared to open the door and was thinking about last night " _Ugh damn paper work making me snap at my wife when she was being so nice, I'll make it up to her somehow._ "

Weiss got in and noticed the lights were off. "Ruby? Mei? Anyone in here?" Weiss asked outload and found a light switch and flipped it on.

"SURPRISE!" Ruby and Mei yelled out. Weiss was shocked she saw Ruby holding a tray full of cookies that said 'Weiss' on them, and Mei had a cake that say's 'to the best Mother ever' she was touched.

Mei then put the cake down and ran to hug her mother and she said "You're the best mother ever."

Weiss hugged her daughter back and said "and you're the best daughter ever Mei" then she heard a rush of footsteps coming towards her.

"Aww Mei she beats me as best mother" Ruby yells as she hug tackles both Weiss and Mei. "RUBY YOU DOLT!" Weiss yells at her.

Throughout the day the White Rose family sat down together and ate the baked treats together and watched movies together. Mei then watched as her two mothers look at each other.

Ruby then spoke up "Finally get that movie time we wanted right Weiss?" Then Mei spoke up "Yay you two are happy again!" Weiss just shook her head while smiling.

"I'm surrounded by dolts" Weiss then declared and both her and Ruby kissed and snuggled on Mei's head in the middle of the snuggling family and enjoyed the movie while eating cookies.

Mei simply smiled and thought to herself " _Another family bonding moment curtesy of Mei Schnee._ "

 **AN: Yep an entire chapter on the White Rose family and yes that night scene was based off RWBY Chibi episode 9, I hope you guys liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter on the Bumbleby family.**


	3. Chapter 2 Li Belladonna

**AN: Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter but before I start I didn't think it was clear last chapter but before we start I want to mention a few things, first I want to make sure this is clear ookaminoki gave me permission to use Mei and Li and her artwork, second in case you never looked recently I have updated the prologue so it would be easier to read, third I'd like to mention Vanitas Lunar, the writer of the story "A Budding Rose" for pointing out that I used something from his story in the prologue of my story and I changed it when I updated the prologue and I want to say to him or her that I am truly sorry for doing that and I think I fixed it and don't worry it's never gonna happen again but if I do that again unintentionally be sure you all let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible, and finally thanks again for all the support and feedback you guys are awesome, now let's see what the Bumbleby family is up to and be sure to like, favorite, and review.**

 **I don't own RWBY and full credit to ookaminoki for Mei and Li and her artwork**

Chapter 2: Li Belladonna

 _Black the beast descends from shadows….._

 _Yellow beauty burns gold….._

Red leaves descended over the peaceful forest of forever fall. The night was quiet, peaceful, and seemingly harmless but a lone shadow is charging through the red forest and it's on a mission. Not far away a train is approaching with the kingdom of Vale's latest shipment of dust, ordered by Weiss Schnee herself but the train is in trouble for the White Fang has boarded the train, stealing the dust, and are preparing to execute the passengers.

The lone shadow is now looming over a cliff waiting for the train. The fragmented moon of remnant now shines over the shadow reveling a young female cat faunas wearing a white tee shirt with a blue jean vest, blue jean short shorts with black leggings, a pair of hiking shoes, a purple scarf, and black bands wrapped around her arms with a red bracelet on her right wrist given to her by someone special to her. As her ruffled black hair and cat ears flowed with the wind and her amber eye's shined in the moonlight the train approaches from below the cliff.

 _"Ok time to get this party started"_ the young girl thought to herself as she jumped and slid down the cliff. Once she was far enough down the cliff she jumped off the cliff while activating her gauntlets known as Gen Break, she landed on the train and used her gauntlets to grab the roof of the train and then ran across the train.

" _There, a way in!_ " she thought as she opened one of the cart's roof doors and jumped in. Once in she saw two White Fang guards with their backs turned she then slowly snuck up behind and knocked them both out by bashing their heads together.

The girl then dusted her hands off and thought " _Ha, nailed it! Now I better get to the crew members before these idiots kill them._ " She moved through each train cart stealthily knocking any White Fang guard out with nothing but her strength and as she approached the second to last train cart that led to the prisoner's she tried to think of a plan of attack but was caught by a White Fang guard and his flash light.

"You're a long way from home little girl" the guard snarled. The girl then stood up clasped her hand into fists, pinkie to pointer finger, with a bone cracking noise, readied Gen Break and said "New plan, fist's first questions later."

In the cart holding the prisoners the guards heard noises coming from the cart behind them. It was the sounds of gun shots, screams of pain, and punches with bone breaking force. The door then started a slamming noise like someone was breaking in. After three slams the door flew to the other side of the cart and revealed the brawling cat girl who said, "Alright" then she cracked her neck and finished, "who's next?"

The White Fang guards charged at her thinking how tough could this little girl be but ultimately fell by a barrage of right cross's, left hooks, jabs and upper cuts. One guard was left standing and shaking the girl then looked at him with a smirk on her face and said, "Boo" and the guard ran away screaming.

The girl then released the prisoners and told them to get to the back of the train and jump out and when she got to the front of the train to stop it she found the White Fang lieutenant with some kind of chain gun with a chainsaw function.

The lieutenant turned to look at her and said while laughing "Ah the traitor's daughter is here I've heard so much about you, Li Belladonna" Li was shocked by what he said " _Traitor's daughter? How does he know my name? That doesn't matter right now I got to stop this train I'll figure this out later"_ Li thought to herself.

Li then readied Gen Break and said "Let's dance." The Lieutenant then fired his chain gun at Li but she outran the bullets. The Lieutenant's sword then shifted into the chainsaw as Li charged at him. He swung his sword horizontally but Li dodged it by sliding on her legs below the chainsaw. The Lieutenant then swung the sword behind him but hit nothing.

"What? Where did she go?" he said out load and then Li said "Right behind you" and before the Lieutenant could strike her down Li uppercut's him so hard he was knocked out even before he landed. _"Huh that was easier than I thought_ " Li thought to herself.

Li then took a look at the controls and found them damaged _"Damn it! Now what, this train is going to crash into the station_ " Li thought. She thought and thought and then she got an idea, _"I got it."_ She used the force of her gauntlets shadow shotgun blast to launch herself through the train window and flew a good distance before landing on the tracks in front of the train. Li then channeled the power within her and bashed her gauntlets together and on contact her black hair and cat ears turned gold, flames came out of her now gold hair, and her normally amber eyes turned into a deep crimson red.

She held her hands out and the train made impact and she left dent's in the front of the train but the train pushed her and the force was strong enough to leave a trail of dented stone below Li's feet as she was being pushed. She growled at the force of the train pushing her.

 _"Man this thing is stronger than it looks"_ Li thought and then looked behind her to see she was quickly approaching the station and if she didn't stop it now people were going to get hurt.

 _"Guess I have no choice, Aunt Weiss is gonna kill me"_ Li thought as she readied a left hook and screamed in rage as she punched the train with enough force to knock almost half the train off the track.

As she walked towards the train she thought " _I hope that wasn't expensive_ " then she jumped into the station and in front of her was a white hooded girl with red and white hair and silver eyes.

"Li?" the white hooded girl said in confusion "Is that you?" she asked while tilting her head.

"Oh hey Mei" Li answered her cousin and as she got up her gold hair and cat ears returned to being black and her crimson red eyes turned amber again.

"You dolt what are you doing here?" Mei asked with a stern tone in her voice and her hands on her hips. Li's ears flatten as she looked down and sighed.

"It's a long story" she answered

 **Morning, the Belladonna Xiao Long house, Li's room**

"Li! Time for lunch" Li's Mom, Blake Belladonna, yelled to her while she was reading her favorite graphic novel, Red vs Blue.

"Coming Mom" she yelled back and thought _"Man I was just getting to the part when Carolina came in._ " She then got out of bed and stretched a little, she was still tired after last night with the train and remembered what she promised her cousin, Mei Schnee.

 _"Alright Mei if you promise to not tell my parent's about this I'll give you three boxes of cookies at the reunion." After a brief pause to think Mei answered "Fine! But if I don't get cookies I'm spilling the beans to everyone, deal?" Li immediately responded, "Deal!"_

" _Mei never ceases to amaze me with her love of junk food_ " Li thought to herself. Once she got to the dining room of her old house she saw her mother but not Yang.

"Where's Yang?" Li asked her Mom who answered "She'll be home soon Li, work had her busier than usual" "I see" Li responded.

Li saw that her Mom made sandwich's with vegetables and their they sat until Yang came home. "What were you up to dear?" Blake asked her daughter.

Li then answered "I was reading Red vs Blue" and her Mom shook her head and said "you may like to read like me but you and Yang love action stories" and they both had a good laugh after that.

After another pause Li decided to ask "When did Yang ask you to marry her Mom?" After taking a sip of her tea Blake said "Well she asked me when we went on vacation in Patch, where your Grandfather lives…."

 **About 18 years ago**

Blake was relaxing on the soft sandy beach of Patch reading Ninjas of Love. Right when the story was about to get good her girlfriend of five years, Yang Xiao Long, hugged her from and asked "having a good time Blakey?"

Blake then nuzzled into Yang's cheek and said "Of course I am my sunshine" and then they quickly pecked each other on the lips it wasn't long or deep but passionate enough to show their love for each other.

After a few minutes of nothing but enjoying each other's presence until Yang spoke up "Blakey can you walk with me at the shoreline please" and Blake answered "Of course Yang."

After a few minutes of walking hand in hand the sun began to set over the ocean and Yang turned Blake around so they could look at each other's eyes. "I love you Blake with all my heart" Yang told her.

Blake laughed and said "I already know that Yang and I love you too" after saying that Yang had a nervous grin on her face and Blake knew there was something on her mind "so what's on your mind Yang?" Yang then got down on one knee and had what appeared to be a black velvet box in her hands.

Yang then said "I've never been good at speeches so I'll just cut to the chase" Yang then presented the box in front of Blake and said "Blake Belladonna will you marry me?" then Yang opened the box reveling a gold ring with a purple amethysts.

Blake couldn't believe it " _Yang Xiao Long asked me to marry her!_ " she thought and then Blake answered her with joy "Of course I'll marry you, dummy!" and their they stood on the beach hugging and crying in happiness and none of them wanted to let go.

 **Present day**

"Who knew Yang could be such a romantic" Li said after hearing her Mom's story.

"Hehe yeah I thought the same thing" Blake responded to her daughter. Not to long after hearing the story Blake and Li heard movement at the door which could only mean one thing, Yang Xiao Long is home.

After the door slammed opened Yang yelled "Honey I'm home!" and Yang then placed her work stuff down and walked over to kiss Blake and then looked at Li.

"Hi little kitty I missed you" Yang then hugged Li tightly who then hugged Yang tightly in return.

"Missed you too Yang" Li responded and then they let go each other so they could eat.

"Let's eat I'm starving after work, man who knew being a mechanic could be tiring and not as fun as being a huntress." Yang said and then began eating.

Blake then spoke up "We got these letters in the mail dealing with the group today Yang." Blake then gave Yang the letters who quickly looked at them. Sense Blake was mainly a stay at home Mom for most of her life when she wasn't a huntress, Blake managed to get time start a political party for Faunus equality and Yang managed help out however she could.

Li then remembered Mei and her deal "Oh Yang can you help me make three boxes of cookies today?" Li asked Yang. Yang always asked Li to call her by her name because Yang wanted to be more of a fatherly figure to Li then a second mother.

"Sure Li why?" Yang asked her daughter who then replied.

"I kind of promised Mei that I would bring her three boxes of cookies during the family reunion tomorrow" Li answered Yang.

"Oh I see" Yang responded "Don't worry I'll help out after lunch ok kitten"

"Thanks Yang" Li responded to Yang.

While they were eating Li thought " _Phew my cookie bribe on Mei may actually work! If it doesn't, I'll be in big trouble after last night_ "

 **AN: I hope you guys liked that action sequence and the Blake and Yang proposal scene. Hope the moments with the Bumbleby family were good and yes I made an RVB reference, I kinda like teasing you guys on my ideas. Any way stay tuned I have a surprise next week for you guys one that's not Mei and Li related so get excited and stay tuned for the team RWBY family reunion. Also it's true that Li refers to Yang by her name.**


	4. Chapter 3 Family Reunion part 1

**AN: Hey….. I'm back. Before we start I just want to apologize for the agonizing long wait, I had life stuff to deal with, been checking out other Anime's for a new project, I was watching Sword Art Online, Kill La Kill, Black Rock Shooter, and Madoka Magika in case your curious, I'll put more up on this in the future but I will tell you that RWBY is involved and it will be up on my Wattpad account, in the meantime please enjoy the long awaited third chapter of RWBY Mei and Li**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and special thanks and full credit to Ookaminoki on Tumblr for Mei and Li.**

Mei awoke with excitement for today is the day both her and her mothers were preparing for, the Family Reunion. Mei quickly got dressed and began to mentally remind herself who was coming to the reunion.

"Auntie Blake, Auntie Yang, Grandpa Taiyang, Great Uncle Qrow, Auntie Winter, and both Raven and Grandpa Schnee are uncertain, oh and I can't forget Li she's the most important, she better not forget our deal!" Mei told herself.

"Mei you up?" Mei heard her Mom, Ruby, call for her. "Yes Mom, coming" Mei responded. Mei then came down and was greeted by the sight of a table full of food and drinks, including cookies, cheese, crackers, and punch.

"You guys went all out" Mei stated to herself. Mei then yelped when her mom, Ruby, Snuck up from behind and showered her with hugs and kisses.

"Good morning my White Rose" Ruby sang to Mei.

"Mom you dolt, put me down!" Mei demanded while giggling to her mom's affection. When Mei was released her Mother, Weiss, showed up and Mei rushed to hug her.

"Morning Mei" Weiss hugged her daughter back.

"So what's the scoop honey?" Ruby asked Weiss and Mei released her grip on her.

"Ok" Weiss started "Blake and Yang called and said there running a little late due to picking up Taiyang, Winter will be here with Qrow soon, as for Raven and My Father it's still uncertain" Weiss finished.

"Can't say I'll be sad if he doesn't show up" Ruby added "He didn't exactly give us his blessing when we got engaged" Ruby finished and Weiss nodded in agreement.

After a few more minutes of preparation the doorbell echoed through their small mansion.

"I'll get it" Ruby yelled in excitement. Ruby got to the door and opened it to reveal Qrow and Winter.

"Winter, good to see you again" Ruby greeted Winter and held her hand out to shake.

"It's good to see you as well Ruby" Winter responded and shuck Ruby's hand.

"Weiss and Mei ae just inside if you want to see them" Ruby stated while pointing her thumb in the house.

"Thank you" Winter stated and proceeded in the mansion like house.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby yelled and bear hugged Qrow. "Ah it's been too long, did you miss me, did you miss me?"

Qrow simply looked at his niece and smirked "nope" he stated and rubbed her head.

"Come on in, Mei is dying to see you" Ruby told Qrow

Inside the house

"Auntie Winter!" Mei yelled and gave her similar treatment that Ruby gave to Qrow.

"Good to see you again Mei" Winter responded and hugged her back.

"Hello Winter, It's been a while" Weiss told Winter.

"It certainly has sister" Winter responded. When Mei released her grip Winter gave Mei a bag.

"I got a gift for you Mei, go take a look" Mei then took the package and ran away while yelling "Thanks Aunt Winter" leaving the Schnee sisters.

"Winter I know I say this every time we meet but I thank you so much for giving me and Ruby your Blessing" Weiss told Winter. Back when Ruby and Weiss announced their engagement the only the only member of Weiss's family that blessed them was Winter, even her own father disapproved and tried to stop the marriage but Weiss managed to stop him with help from her wife, teammates and most of all her sister. Even after the wedding he tried to separate them but he realized he failed after Mei was born.

"Sister and every time you thank me I tell you that I'm more than willing to give it to you, she makes you happy and that's all I care about." Winter responded and the sisters hugged each other. Weiss and Ruby may hold the Schnee name but her father, Fredrick Schnee, cut all tie's from them and would only give Weiss ownership of Vale Shipments for the SDC, while Winter continued her work in the Atlas Military.

"Are we here at a bad time?" Ruby asked when she and Qrow entered. Weiss and Winter immediately released their hug, "No not at all" Winter responded.

"Hello Qrow, long time no see" Weiss greeted Qrow.

"It certainly has Ice Queen" Qrow responded and the two exchanged a simple handshake.

"Well Blake, Yang, Li, and Dad are running a little late so make yourselves comfortable" Ruby told their guests.

"What about Raven?" Qrow asked Ruby.

"No response Uncle Qrow" Ruby answered.

"Figures" Qrow responded.

"And… him" Winter asked not even wanting to say his name.

"Fredric didn't respond either" Weiss answered her sister.

"Real Shocker" Winter answered plainly.

"Well I'd like to see my Great Niece" Qrow stated.

"She ran off that way" Weiss directed him.

"Thanks Weiss" Qrow responded and headed off to see Mei. Mei was currently going through all the gifts her Aunt Winter got her, it was mainly cloths and jewelry, anything a little girl would want.

"She spoils you too much" a male voice is then heard behind Mei and when she turned around to see its owner she saw her Great Uncle.

"Great Uncle Qrow!" Mei yelled and as she ran to give him a big hug.

"Hey there White Rose" Qrow responded while hugging Mei back.

"It's so awesome to see you again, did you miss me?" Mei asked and Qrow playfully responded "Nope" like he does with her mom.

"Oh I almost forgot, did you finish it?" Mei asked Qrow. A while back Mei asked Qrow to make her a dagger sword hybrid to help her control her sword summon more efficiently.

"Here you go Ice flower" Qrow responded while giving her the weapon, "Made from both the hardest and lightest metal that Lien can buy, and don't cut yourself."

Mei giggled and said "I won't Uncle Qrow and thank you" and then she hugged him again but this time a bit more gently.

"Your welcome" Qrow responded while hugging back.

Two hours later

The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it" Weiss declared and Mei decided to follow her, when Weiss opened the door she was greeted by her sisters in law, Blake and Yang, her niece, Li, with three boxes of cookies, and her father in law, Taiyang.

"Good to see you again Weiss" Taiyang patted Weiss on the shoulder. When Ruby told him that her and Weiss's relationship Taiyang was a little hesitant, not because she was dating a girl two years older than her, because she was a Schnee but after seeing how happy they were together he was more than willing to give Weiss his daughters heart.

"Same with you Taiyang" Weiss responded and gave him a gentle hug. Taiyang became more of a father figure to Weiss after losing her connection with her real father after she and Ruby got married.

"It's been too long Weiss" Blake reached out for a hand shake.

"Indeed Blake, you look well" Weiss responded to her friend from Beacon.

"Thank you" Blake responded.

"Hi sissy in law, give me some love!" Yang greeted and gave Weiss one of her signature back breaking hugs.

"Y-yang n-ne-need air" Weiss demanded and Yang released her.

"Ops sorry Weiss" Yang apologized.

"Its fine" Weiss responded "It's good to see you again." Weiss then knelt towards her Niece, Li, the apparent cookie delivery girl.

"Hi Aunt Weiss" Li said.

"Hi Li it's been way too long" Weiss responded and helped Li put the cookies down to give her a hug.

"I missed you" Li told Weiss.

"Thanks Li, now why do you have so many cookies?" Weiss asked.

"There for Mei" Li answered her.

Weiss just nodded her head, "I'm not even going to ask." When the new guest's entered Mei saw the guest she was excited to see the most, her half cousin Li.

"Li!" Mei shouted in excitement.

"Mei!" Li responded, she then gave her mom, Blake, the cookies and ran to tackle Mei with a hug. When they fell to the ground Mei grunted in pain, "W-why?" Everyone was giggling at the sight.

"I'll take these Blake" Weiss told her while taking the cookies to the kitchen. Li eventually let Mei get back up so she could say hi to the guests.

"Hi Mei you look great today" Taiyang told his granddaughter.

"Thanks Grandpa" Mei responded while Taiyang rubbed her head and proceeded to the living room.

"Hi Aunt Blake" Mei greeted Blake and gave her a gentle hug.

"It's great to see you again Mei" Blake responded while hugging back and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. After Blake went to the living room to meet the others Mei rushed to meet her favorite Aunt, Yang.

"Welcome back Aunt Yang!" Mei yelled in excitement while they hugged each other.

"Has my favorite niece been good?" Yang responded to Mei.

"Silly Aunt Yang, I'm your only Niece" Mei responded. When they released Yang gave Mei a big kiss on the cheek and left Mei and Li to catch up.

After a few seconds of silence Li spoke first, "So I got the cookies so are we good on the whole train thing?"

Mei her head while smiling and said "Were good" Li then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well Mom and Yang told me I should go and say hi to everyone before we can hang out so I should go do that" Li told Mei.

"I'll go get the game ready" Mei responded. Li then entered the living room to meet some of the others.

"I already said hi to Grandpa and Aunt Weiss so I can cross them off my list" Li told herself, "I'll say to Winter, then Great Uncle Qrow and it with Aunt Ruby, yeah that sounds good."

Li then entered the living room to see Winter. "Hi Winter" Li greeted her and reached out to shake hands.

"Hello Li, it's good to see you again" Winter responded and gave Li a hand shake. Li and Winter don't know each other as much as Mei did so they have more of a mutual friendship then an Aunt and Niece relationship. Li then spotted Qrow talking to Yang.

"To be honest Yang I thought you'd choose some cool gun arm, like a fire gun or a Gatling gun" Qrow said to Yang, "Are you sure the basic is enough?"

"Qrow this is fine" Yang responded "I can use Ember Celica with it, besides I don't wanna hold my kid with a weapon"

Qrow then placed his hand on Yangs shoulder and said "You really have grown up firecracker." Li then poked Qrow's arm to get his attention.

"Hi uncle Qrow" Li greeted him and he knelt down and rubbed Li's head in between her cat ears.

"Hi there kitten" Qrow her. Qrow didn't visit Li as much as her Aunt Ruby did but whenever he did she was always happy to see him. After a brief hug Li eventually left Qrow to meet her favorite Aunt, Ruby, who was know in a conversation with Winter.

"So here's the information Qrow and I found on Summer" Winter said to Ruby while handing her a scroll shaped object to her.

"Thank you Winter" Ruby responded while taking the object "so you and Qrow are going on mission's, are you two doing ok?" Ruby then asked Winter.

After a brief pause Winter spoke up "We're still alive so far."

"Ha ha you and Weiss really are sisters" Ruby responded, "I hope you two smile a lot, more smiles will make your time together even better." Ruby tells her while making a big smile and points both of her fingers at it.

Winter then makes a small smile and say's "I see you and Weiss are doing well." Before Ruby could respond Li pokes her on the belly to get her attention.

"Hi Auntie Ruby" Li greets her. Ruby then explodes into joy.

"Li!" she yells and sweeps Li up in a hug with a lot of kisses on the cheek "Has my special niece been good" Ruby asked her. Li didn't mind her Aunt giving her tight hugs but it was getting hard to breath.

"I'm doing good Aunt Ruby, can you please put me down?" Li responds and Ruby put's her down.

"Sorry" Ruby apologizes "Hey Mei was really excited to see you, so go hang out with her, we'll get you when dinner's ready" Ruby then tells Li.

Li responds with "Thanks Aunt Ruby" and then leaves to meet her cousin. Ruby eventually left to meet her sister in law and friend, Blake.

"Hi Blake" Ruby greeted her.

"Hi Ruby, you look well" Blake responds.

"Thanks Blake, How are you and Yang doing?" Ruby asked.

"We're doing great, Li is happy and that's all we care about" Blake responded. "What about you and Weiss?" she asked Ruby.

"We're doing awesome and Mei is one happy girl" Ruby responded, "I know this might sound cheesy but there the reason I'm happy"

"I know what you mean and Yang and Li are the reason I'm happy" Blake responded, "So what do you do when you're not a huntress?" Blake asked again.

"I run a weapons shop It's called 'Rose Arms'" Ruby answered her.

"I see" Blake responded while giggling at the store name. "So what kind of stuff doe's the store offer?" Blake asked.

"I buy, sell, trade, upgrade, and even make custom weapons and ammo" Ruby responded, "I even give out free cookies, I know weapons and cookies sound like an odd mix but the customers love it." Ruby added, "So what do you do Blake?"

"Yang and I have started a Faunus equality foundation" Blake responded then Ruby gave her a hug and said "That's awesome Blake I'm proud of you"

Blake hugged back and said "Thanks Ruby." After talking with Blake a little longer, Ruby decided to talk to her sister Yang.

"Hi sis" Ruby greeted her.

"Hi Rubes" Yang responded and the two sisters hugged and began talking.

"So how's the shop going Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Great sis" Ruby responded "You work as a mechanic right, how's that going" Ruby asked.

"Yes I'm a mechanic rubes and it's going great" Yang answered.

"That's good" Ruby responded. "I hope you don't mind me asking but how's your arm?" Ruby asked.

"I don't mind" Yang responded "It's doing fine Ruby, back then Weiss said she would hire the best and that's exactly what I got." Ruby then looked at her arm remembering the origin of the parts.

"Yang, can I?" Ruby asked.

"Sure" Yang responded and lifted her arm so her sister could rub it. Back during the battle with Cinder Ruby lost her best friend, Penny, who was a robot, and Yang lost her arm by the man called Adam, and after Ruby saved Pyrrah and stopped Cinder by unleashing her Silver eyed warrior power's, Blake confessed her feelings to Yang, as well as Ruby and Weiss, and Yang wanted her new arm to be made of parts of Penny in her honor and that's exactly what she got. Ruby began to tear up from the memory.

"Hey it's ok" Yang told Ruby, "We won, Cinder and her goons are locked away, Beacon is still standing, everything is all right"

Ruby then felt better "Of course sis, your right, thank you" Ruby thanked her sister.

"Any time Rubes" Yang responded.

Mei's room

"You'll never beat me Li!" Mei shouted.

"I don't lose that easily Mei!" Li shouted back.

"Let's end this!" Mei shouted again.

"Soaring Ninja Win's, Total anilation" the video game announcer said, Li won.

"NOOOO!" Mei shouted in defeat.

"And that's how you do it" Li replied. Mei and Li were playing Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle Two, the game that Ruby played during her time at Beacon and eventually gave to Mei.

"Alright we're all tied up time to find out who the real winner is" Li informed Mei, and had a smirk on her face.

"We'll see who's smiling when I win, dolt" Mei retorted. Right before they started there next match Ruby snuck up behind them.

"Watcha up too girls?" She asked.

"I'm beating Mei at that game you gave her Aunt Ruby" Li answered and Mei threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up!" Mei yelled.

Ruby giggled and said "Its ok Mei your Aunt Yang always beated me at this game, and the first one was way better, also dinner's almost ready, might wanna rap up soon." Ruby then left the girls to finish up.

"Thanks Aunt Ruby we'll be down soon" Li yelled as she left. Right when Li was distracted Mei hid her controller in her pocket.

"Huh" Li shouted while looking for the controller. As the game began Mei started beating Li's character up. Mei then giggled at her evil trick and when Li noticed she got fired up.

"Mei!" Li growled.

"Uh oh" Mei said.

One argument later

Everyone was seated at Ruby's table, Ruby was at the front with Weiss on her left side and Mei on her right, behind Weiss was Blake, Yang and ending with Taiyang and behind Mei was Li, Qrow, and ending with Winter. Lots of food was there, all cooked by Weiss and Blake.

Ruby then stood up, "Before we eat I'd like to say thank you all for coming, it's so great to see all of you again, I'd also would like to say how grateful I am to have all of you, my family, and it looks like both Blake and Weiss did an amazing job with the food" Ruby stopped for a second to wink at Weiss who looked away and blushed, "So here's a toast" Ruby lifted her glass, "To family"

Then everyone lifted there glasses and said "To family"

Ruby then sat back down, "Know let's e-" but right before she could finish the doorbell rang.

"Odd everyone is already here" Weiss said as she went to the door.

"I'll come with you" Yang said as she followed Weiss. When Weiss opened the door both her and Yang saw two people they were certain weren't coming, Raven Branwen and Fredric Schnee.

"M-Mom"

"F-Father" both Weiss and Yang said at the same time.

 **AN: Yes the family reunion has to be two parts, don't worry I hate myself just as much as you do. I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter (I'll try not to take so long next time).**


End file.
